The primary objective is to assess the clinical advantage of the "Antivirogram" as part of the treatment strategy compared with standard practice therapy on the number of subjects attaining a virologic end point during the 16-week evaluation period. Secondary objectives include assessment of the clinical advantage of the "Antivirogram" as part of the treatment strategy compared with standard practice therapy on: 1) The proportion of subjects with viral load levels below the limit of assay quantitation at 16 weeks as measured by HIV-1 RNA PCR; 2) Change in viral load as assessed by average area under the curve minus baseline (AAUCMB) ; and 3) The degree and duration of immunologic change (CD$ count, CD4%) as assessed by AAUCMB.